My Bloody Valentine
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Karasu loves Kurama. Kurama never cared. Karasu is determined to have Kurama his. So now Hiei must die. Songfic to GC's My Bloody Valentine.. I am so evil...


Happy Valentine's Day… Mwahahahahaha!  Did you really think that I'd do a NORMAL V-Day fic?  NOPE!  In honor of my beloved Karasu Fangirls, I am doing a fic in which Karasu is our determined man, and Kurama is just the type of person that just wants nothing to do with him ^_~

****

**Title: **My Bloody Valentine

**Authoress**: Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture

**Summary**:  Karasu loves Kurama.  Kurama never cared.  Karasu is determined to have Kurama his.  So now Hiei must die.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**:  Shounen-ai, rape threats, Murder, gore, graphic stuff

**Pairings**: HieixKurama, (one-sided) KarasuxKurama

**Notes**: Songfic to "Bloody Valentine" By Good Charlotte **_~*Song Lyrics*~ _**

**Edited By**: C-Kun

**Dedication**: To my Karasu fangirls!  Karasu8, Silver Foxglove, ect, ect…

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho © By Yoshiro Togashi, ect.  My Bloody Valentine song lyrics © Good Charlotte

**Final Note**: Happy Valentine's Day! XD;

**_FINAL_ Final Note**: OMFG! I just found out that someone did my idea!  Well, I think I know this Yami's-Girl… so it's okay… this has NOTHING to do with that fic.  Hell, if you read it, it _is _different.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bloody Valentine By Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture, 2/13/04 

****

***

**_~*Oh my Love,_**

**_Please don't cry,_**

**_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_**

**_We'll start a new life*~_**

****

            Kurama stared at the open window.  "He promised he'd be here…"

            Kurama held the small rose he had for Hiei.  It was February 14th, Valentine's Day.  Kurama had figured since he was the more girly one in the relationship (this was something he willingly accepted) it was his turn to give the gift, that way, on White Day, March 14th[1], Hiei would get him something.  He licked his lips at the thought of white chocolate on that day.

            The phone rang.

            He picked it up.

            All he heard was a smooth, seducing voice softly whisper, "Death, Death, Lady Death, called out His name, and that was all.  That was all."

            "Hello?" Kurama squeaked.  "Hello?  Who is this…?"

            "You know better, Kurama… you know this is me…"

            "Karasu?!" Kurama screamed.  "No!  You… you aren't back!"

            "I am… and Hiei is not…"

            "WHAT?!"

**_~*I ripped out,_**

**_His throat,_**

**_And called you on the telephone to*~_**

****

            "He was an easy kill.  All I did was rip out his throat and stab him a few times to make sure he was dead.  I didn't even need a bomb," Karasu whispered, his voice soaked in venom.

            "N-no… you are joking… this is not real…"

            "It is.  Hiei is never coming back.  He's dead.  And you are mine."

            "No!  I am not yours!" Kurama yelled.  "I am no doll or something!"

            "…then where is your heart at?" Karasu said, standing in a telephone booth.  He pulled off his mask and licked the phone receiver.

            Kurama could hear it.  "YOU FREAK!  THAT IS GROSS!  WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

**_~*Take off,_**

**_My Disguise,_**

**_Just in time to hear you cry when you…*~_**

****

            "Nothing… there's something wrong with Hiei, though… oh… look at that… I can see him bleeding at a distance… I have good sight, you know…"

            Kurama started to cry.  "What the hell is wrong with you?!  Why did you do this?!"

            Karasu just softly sang:

**_~*Mourn the Death of your Bloody Valentine,_**

**_The night he died,_**

**_You mourn the Death of your Bloody Valentine,_**

One last time*~ 

            "STOP IT!" Kurama screamed, tears rolling down like rivers now.  "WHAT DID YOU DO?!  WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!  HIEI!"

            "Go ahead and mourn…" Karasu whispered.  "I'm here… it's okay…"

            '_Why can't I just hang up the phone?_' Kurama thought, '_I should just hang up… but I can't… I know he knows more…_'

            Kurama softly cried a few minutes more.  He needed this.

            "I… I can't… believe this…"

            "It's fine, Kurama… cry yourself dry… I don't want you screaming when you are in bed…"

            Kurama paled.  "W-what…?"

            "Come now… you don't forget that fact, do you?"

            "I… no!"

**_~*Singin'...*~_**

****

            "No!  I am not some sex-addict like I used to be!  No!"

****

**_~*Oh my love,_**

**_Please don't cry,_**

**_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_**

**_We'll start a new life*~_**

****

            "Kurama… think of it… we can restart what we have lived… we can just forget it all…"

            "But I don't want to!" Kurama slammed his fist.

            _He should just hang up…_

**_~*I don't know, _**

**_Much at all,_**

**_I don't know wrong from right*~_**

****

            "Come, Kurama… you know that I only know that I love you…"

            "You don't get it!  You need to be loved back before you can go off and do something to you!  You know better!  I know you do!"

**_~*All I know is,_**

**_That I love you tonight*~_**

****

            "I don't care.  I know I love you… that is all…" Karasu said, rather loud from his soft whispers.

            "Well, then where is he?" Kurama asked.

            "Follow my ki."

            Kurama could feel the tremendous energy that Karasu suddenly let off.  He wasn't that far!

            Kurama ran outside, in his pajamas.  He knew he was barefoot, he knew it was going to rain.  He knew that this was not going to be good.

            _Still didn't hang up.  He still hung on.  He is too determined for this._

            He found Karasu sitting on a park bench.  He flung his black hair back.  

            Kurama gasped.  He saw Hiei's dead body next to the bench, blood already crusting on him.

            _Why didn't he run and hug him?  Why didn't he kiss him?  Did he know that it would be in vain?_

            He heard the rain begin to fall.  He felt it fall against him.

            He lifted his head up and allowed the rain to splash at his face.  

**_~*There was police and,_**

**_Flashing lights,_**

**_The rain came down do hard that night and*~_**

****

            Police cars came.  Their lights were seen through the now-heavy rain.  They looked at Kurama and asked him what was wrong.  He pointed to the dead body.  "…my friend is dead… can you please do something?"

**_~*The headlines read,_**

**_A lover died,_**

No tell-tale heart was left to find when you…*~ 

            The next day headlines like "Bloody Valentine" and "Shattered Youth" littered the newspapers.  

            Perfect words, if you can ask anyone, personally.

            Kurama just cried.

            And soon some people did as well.

~***_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_**

****

**_Singin'*~_**

****

            But he kept quiet when Karasu came.  He kept silent the whole time.  Karasu continuously sang:

**_~*Oh my love,_**

**_Please don't cry,_**

**_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_**

**_We'll start a new life,_**

**_I don't know much at all,_**

**_I don't know wrong from right,_**

**_All I know is that I want you tonight_**

****

**_Tonight*~_**

****

            Kurama finally asked after awhile, "Did Hiei say anything?"

            Karasu smiled.  "Well…"

  
~***_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you*~_**

****

            "He didn't want me to kill him… he wanted to see you… I should've allowed him to… but I didn't know better… I love you… and that is final…"

**_~*Oh my love,_**

**_Please don't cry,_**

**_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_**

**_We'll start a new life,_**

**_I don't know much at all,_**

**_I don't know wrong from right,_**

**_All I know is that I love you tonight*~_**

****

            Kurama smiled a little.  Hiei loved him… lookit that…

            _And yet, it all seemed silly now._

            Kurama allowed himself to settle into Karasu's world.

            _It **was **all silly now…_

**_~*Tonight*~_**

****

****END****        

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1]= In case you don't know… White Day is a Japanese holiday.  Valentine's Day was made more towards the men, the woman giving men candies and parcels.  Then, a month later, the Japanese celebrate White Day, so that the men would give the women chocolate, especially, White Chocolate.  I just adapted the whole girlish thing, maybe White Day is for Ukes in yaoi relationships ^_~

That is it!  Happy Valentine's Day and please Review!  I hope you guys have good Valentine's Day!

Peace, ♥ , and ♂ that look like ♀,

Gabbi


End file.
